1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a tray that is selectively stowable in a chair arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In auditorium, classroom and office settings, people frequently require a writing surface, but conventional desks are too large to make efficient use of the space available. A number of space saving stowable trays exist such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 260,058; 4,944,552; 5,050,929; and 5,630,642. While useful in solving space problems, and accomplishing the intended goals of their inventors, these devices tend to be noisy when the user either pulls the tray into an open position or stows the tray after use.
Additionally, these prior trays tend to be parallel to and fairly close to the back of the chair. This is suitable for svelte users, but it can cause discomfort in larger users who require additional room between the tray and the back of the chair.
Furthermore, prior trays generally require an arcuate, swinging motion for proper positioning, although Gueringer et al. does disclose a tray which is pulled vertically upwardly before folding over the seat of the chair. This arcuate motion requires more space between chairs to avoid accidentally contacting a nearby chair, and the vertical motion requires a degree of strength and manual dexterity that some individuals may not possess.
Thus, with the above concerns in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a stowable tray which includes sound muffling devices used as the tray is moved from a stowed position or an open position.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a tray which is angled from the back of the chair in order to accommodate both large and small individuals.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a tray which incorporates a spring mechanism to help lift the tray in a vertical manner.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a tray housing which is self-contained and easily installed on a chair.
It is another objective to provide a method of using the stowable tray of the present invention.
It is still another objective to provide a chair arm which has an angled, contemporary appearance.
Still other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon further reference to the following detailed description and attached drawing figures.